List of elevator-related websites
This is a list of some elevator-related websites that are created by several elevator enthusiasts, not include websites from elevator companies. Websites Anjasomc.com Anjasomc.com is a personal website run by UK elevator filmer Anjasomc. The site contains a blog, photo gallery, a LiftFinder and an online shop called AnjasomcShop. The site support an App for iPhone, iPad and Android devices. Beno.org.uk Dieselducy.com http://www.dieselducy.com/ was created by well-known elevator photographer Dieselducy. This site contains links to his channel, Google+, Facebook, Instagram and Flickr, his About (Who Am I/What is DieselDucy all about?), links to his media appearances on CBS, The Roanoke Times, WDBJ7 and WAMU 88.5, an interactive photos page, and a blog Elevaattori Elevaattori was an elevator database/forum website created by elevator enthusiasts. The website was by far the largest elevator database ever created. The website has been down for a long time, and it is unknown if the website will be revived. 2 archived versions of the website can be viewed with the Internet Archive (note that they are far from complete, and note that some pages might only be viewed in 1 language, but can be translated with Google Translate). Older, more complete version Newer, less complete version ElevAider.com ElevAider.com is a website operated by the American elevator mechanic, John Fellin. It contains not only how to make a troubleshoot the elevators. Computer stuff also included in this website. The website currently closed when he retired in 2015. Elevatorbobs-elevator-pics.com elevatorbobs-elevator-pics.com is an elevator photo gallery created by an elevator technician. Elevator Community Wiki Elevator Community Wiki (or ECW) is a wiki contains information of some notable elevator filmers in the elevator community. Like Elevatorpedia (see below), the site is hosted on Wikia and currently owned by SchindlerLift1874. ElevatorDB ElevatorDB was an elevator database website. The website is down, but an archived version can be viewed (but not edited or added to) using the Internet Archive (note that the archived version might be incomplete): View using Internet Archive. Elevatorpedia is a wiki that contains general information about elevators, list of notable elevator and escalator brands, elevator fixtures database, and other elevator-related subjects. It was founded by TheElevatorMaster on August 29, 2010 but it was abandoned shortly aftet that. It remain abandoned for almost two years until it was discovered by IDLift3000 in May 2012, and since then he maintains it. It is hosted on Wikia. ElevGuide ElevGuide is a site hosted in Weebly that contains elevator guides of various elevator brands in United States and Europe. The site is based of Beno's UK Lift Guide. The site is currently available but inactive. Elevator Productions Elevator Productions was an elevator website created by elevator enthusiast musicfreakcc. The website had an elevator database, and an elevator forum. The website is down, but an archived version can be viewed (but not edited or added to) using the Internet Archive (note that the archived version might be incomplete): View using Internet Archive. Foro de Ascensoristas Foro de Ascensoristas is a Spanish speaking elevator forum, most likely for elevator technicians. Note that you have to register to view the forum, but anyone can register. The site has very limited support for the English language, but can be translated by using Google Chrome's translation feature. (if it doesn't seem to be translating something, try using a different translator, such as Bing Translate) Greenspun LUSENET Elevator Problem Discussion Greenspun LUSENET Elevator Problem Discussion was a forum for elevator technicians. This forum is archived and can still be viewed, but new posts can no longer be created. There is a lot of very technical and very interesting information about elevators on this website. hkelev.com hkelev.com (formerly Lift Information Net) is a Hong Kong-based site which contains general elevator information in Chinese. It was first launched in 2003 as a personal website, but it has since been developed over the past few years into a public website. The site is currently contributed by several Hong Kong elevator enthusiasms and mechanics, and it even has its own discussion forum. The site does not support English language, but it can be translated via Google Translate. Indonesia Elevator Guide Internet Archive Liftarchive Liftarchive is an elevator website created by elevator enthusiasts. This website has a forum (which is currently in read only mode, new posts can not be made but the forum can be viewed), and some elevator pictures. lift.org.ua lift.org.ua is a Ukranian elevator website created by elevator enthusiasts. This website has a forum. The site does not support English language, but it can be translated via Google Translate IDLift3000 Productions IDLift3000 Productions (formerly SchindlerLift1874 Productions) is a personal website created by IDLift3000 which contains information about his profile and other elevator filming related stuffs. Originally the site was hosted on Weebly on June 19, 2013 but then moved to Google Sites sometime in 2015. It was later moved again to Wordpress in late 2015 due to the site's appearance on Google Sites was less interesting and boring. Both the former Weebly and Google Sites sites are no longer available. Official Clinton Township Lifts Official Clinton Township Lifts (formerly the Technicalboy3000 Website - abandoned as of December 2019) is a personal website created by Clinton Township Lifts by MagicalLift256 containing a "snapshot biography overview" of his elevator filming career. On the front page displays his public Instagram wall, which he uses to share pictures of the elevators that he films and photographs. It also displays buttons to go to his YouTube Channel, Instagram Wall and online elevator photography journal, which he calls the Clinton Township Lift Filming Journal. Website History and leading up to ''Official CTL He launched his first website as '''Technicalboy3000 Website' back in 2015 when he lived in New York City and started his elevator photography career in Washington D.C. However, as of September 2017, he abandoned ship and switched platforms to Wix as his website had text errors that he had no idea to fix. As of June 2018, he kept the Wix Site but opened up two new blog sites in sync to blog about his elevator filming journey. He syncs three blogs to the blog page of his 'Official Clinton Township Lifts' website to keep everything in one place. Other site experiments included magicallift256.weebly.com but for some reason his ownership of the experiment has been revoked and no longer has access to the backend of the site. From now on, he will be using the Official Clinton Township Lifts website as his official website, abandoning all others. Polish Elevator Database Polish Elevator Database is a forum-based website created by MPXD Studio, which contains database about elevators in Poland. This website is in Polish. Sumosoftinc Productions Sumosoftinc Productions Website is a personal website owned by sumosoftinc and it is also the site of NS Media Indonesia. It is currently hosted on Weebly. This site is similar to the now defunct MelvinMan10's website, but it has few additional contents such as news, blogs, elevator filming request form, etc. SummerADDE's Website Summeradde.se Was an personal website belonging to elevator enthusiast RailcarADDE. It contained pages about himself, some elevator-related pages, other train-related pages and a blog. It also had downloadable contents for games he plays (such as MineCraft and Train Simulator 2020). The entire website was run by Wordpress but in it's own domain. IN the website was an side project called ElevatorList, wich was an english elevator database similar to elevattori, and was coded by SummerADDE himself using his web-coding skills. The website no longer exist and the domain redirects users to SummerADDE's Transporting Adventures's Youtube channel. Star Asia Elevator Wikia Star Asia Elevator Wikia is a Wikia website owned by Star Asia Elevator and Escalator and hosted by Wikia. This site contains Elevator and travel guide within Malaysia and Thailand only. Now also contains other new topics such as prepaid suggestions, ElevaMod page, ElevaMix page and the latest page is Elevator gallery, where he uploads a photo of an elevator. Also available in Malay version of Star Asia Elevator Wikia with less content than English version. TJElevatorfan website TJElevatorfan website is a website dedicated to the famous YouTube elevator photography TJElevatorfan. The site contains general information and biography of TJElevatorfan, elevator and hotel tour videos and other things. Forums These sites are forum that are dedicated for elevator enthusiasts and other discussions. Sumosoftinc Productions Forum/The Elevator Forum (sumosoftinc) The Elevator Forum (lloyd999ify) The Skyscraper Simulator Forum Vator Trader Vator Trader is a forum created by elevator technicians. There is a lot of very technical and very interesting information about elevators on this website. External links *Links related to elevators and escalators (hkelev.com) Category:Websites Category:Forums